041214doirryspor
03:18 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 03:18 -- 03:18 GT: ((canonical radio silence incidentally until otherwise mentioned)) 03:18 GA: hi 03:18 GA: so um, 03:19 GA: last conversation was kinda weird hehe 03:19 GA: you havent said hi back to me so im assuming youre feeling extra rude today with a side of no manners and/or afk 03:19 GA: or you died and left your phone on 03:19 GA: so inconsiderate 03:20 GA: cat got your tongue? 03:20 GA: or lion 03:20 GA: what was your thing with lions anyway 03:21 GA: you never really explained why you liked that movie so much 03:21 GA: is it because your dad was a sphinx? 03:21 GA: did he ever tell you riddles? 03:21 GA: tbh im not even sure what im referencing, all i know is that sphinxes tell riddles in some fantasy thing leon was talking about once 03:21 GA: probably harry potter 03:22 GA: do i have the right handle 03:22 GA: did i type quietashellioustroubadour 03:22 GA: whats a gregarioustroubadour anyway 03:22 GA: whats a troubadour 03:22 GA: is google still up 03:22 GA: so many questions 03:23 GA: anyway, 03:23 GA: hello? 03:23 GA: youre genuinely worrying me now 03:23 GA: ive rambled far too long to get no answer 03:23 GA: do i have to fly over and check on you or anything 03:24 GA: if i find you dead im totally gonna smooch your corpse fyi 03:24 GA: a horrible, disgusting smooch that will be really gross bc we're ex-moirails 03:24 GT: ~They do, bvt it'ʃ very rare for them to ʃpeak at all, really. I only heard my lvʃvʃ ʃpeak once, and that waʃ when I had jvʃt exited the trialʃ. I can't even remember the riddle at thiʃ point actvally, only that it had no anʃwer. I think that'ʃ what made him chooʃe me aʃ hiʃ charge, in actval fact. I don't dovbt he wovld have abandoned me or killed me had I anʃwered incorrectly. They're ʃvch intel 03:24 GT: ligent creatvreʃ, really. No one really knowʃ if their ʃentience level rivalʃ that of a troll'ʃ. Perʃonally, I think it doeʃ, bvt then I'm a tad biaʃed, haha.~ 03:24 GA: and also we've both kissed seri- whoa thats a lot of words 03:24 GA: a 'hi' will suffice 03:26 GA: you left the last convo kinda fast so i wanted to make sure we were still on good, non-awkward terms 03:26 GA: i cant quite tell 03:26 GA: are you a word machine now? 03:26 GA: hehehe 03:27 GA: pchum could really use a 'squiggleface is typing...' like skype 03:27 GA: that way i could tell if you're just ignoring me or typing up some long definition 03:27 GA: 'silence: noun: when noise isnt there' or somethin 03:28 GA: ive never read a dictionary 03:28 GA: uuhhhm 03:28 GT: ~I mean, it'ʃ hardly likely a creatvre on the level of, ʃay, yovr average barkbeaʃt, wovld be able to deliver and divine the anʃwer to complex riddleʃ, aʃ it haʃ been ʃhown to do. I'm qvite ʃvrpriʃed there haʃn't been at leaʃt one docvmenterroriʃt intereʃted in the ʃvbject. I waʃ going to be a docvmenterroriʃt, yov know, mainly to rectify thiʃ tragi ʃtate of affairʃ. They're ʃvch vnderrated creatv 03:28 GT: reʃ. All memberʃ of the meowbeaʃt kingdom are, really.~ 03:28 GA: terrorism is bad 03:29 GA: actually, i think my rag tag team of fuckheads and i are technically terrorists 03:29 GA: we do have a *lot* of bombs and we're about to kill a queen 03:29 GT: ~No, no, DOCVMENTERRORIʃM. Making informative filmʃ on variovʃ ʃvbjectʃ. It'ʃ not exactly the moʃt vʃefvl or popvlar of fieldʃ, bvt it iʃ a neceʃʃary one.~ 03:30 GA: oh like that guy in the trucker hat who thought he was really funny and made that documentary that wasnt even about bowling 03:31 GA: i think this is technically still awkward 03:32 GA: btw im gonna say yes to nate bc im a good friend 03:33 GA: are you typing up another long explanation of something bc i think i know what a terrorist is 03:33 GA: and what a cat is 03:33 GA: and you still havent even said hello 03:34 GT: ~MEOWBEAʃT, they're very different from 'catʃ'. Bigger, for one thing.~ 03:34 GT: ~Oh. Alʃo, hello.~ 03:34 GA: like gosh who do you think you are, merriam webster? 03:34 GA: are you talking about lions? 03:34 GA: lions dont meow, they roar 03:35 GT: ~Lotʃ of lvʃii roar. It'ʃ hardly a vniqve ʃovnd. Roarbeaʃt ovld be referring to any nvmber of animalʃ.~ 03:35 GA: these names for your animals are really vague 03:36 GA: if all of them roar and all of them are beasts then how do you know which ones youre talking about 03:36 GT: ~Becavʃe 'roarbeaʃt' iʃ not a term vʃed in common lowblood parlay for that very reaʃon.~ 03:37 GA: well im just parlettin you know what i think 03:38 GT: ~And I'm parleading with yov not to make that pvn again. 3=:3~ 03:39 GA: what kinda parloser would i be if i made the same pun twice 03:40 GT: ~Not one I'd parlike to hang abovt with, I'm certain.~ 03:40 GA: well ill just parlose the puns and get down to business then 03:40 GA: i think im gonna say yes to nate if he asks me the thing 03:41 GA: i already mentioned that but you seem to be not paying much attention or something 03:42 GT: ~Ahaha, yeʃ, I tend to get...overexcited when the topic of meowbeaʃtʃ iʃ approached.~ 03:42 GA: heheh dont get me wrong i love normal, casual conversation 03:42 GA: and honestly i havent had much of it lately 03:43 GA: seriously everyones always talking about a recent happening or dying or *something* and its never like hey i made a new dress you like it oh yeah i love it hey lets have bagels and pretend we're normal for 5 seconds 03:44 GA: but no they gotta go and lose their marbles or whatever problem of the week it 03:44 GA: youre not very talkative today 03:45 GT: ~Apologieʃ, jvʃt...~ 03:47 GT: ~Yov don't have to ʃay yeʃ if yov don't want to. I waʃ being idiotic, and attempting to ʃhip yov aʃ if thiʃ were ʃome kind of dating ʃim and I covld ʃolve all my problemʃ by ʃhvnting yov off on the firʃt likely target.~ 03:47 GA: no, dating sims are fun and its a good idea regardless 03:47 GA: okay maybe you were just pairing me up with the first target possible but nate actually needs help so it worked out 03:48 GA: and i think i heard something, like, its the actions, and not the intentions... or... whatever, it was a saying by, shakespeare, probably 03:49 GT: ~Maenam wovld likely know better than I. ʃhe'ʃ qvite the Troll ʃhakeʃpeare aficionado.~ 03:49 GA: i think i said to maybe beau once that i was super into shakespeare 03:49 GA: i was lying lmao i dont know shit about shakespeare 03:50 GA: its fun to lie though 03:50 GA: i mean lying is bad and i am a good person and definitely not a person who does bad things sometimes 03:51 GT: ~Everyone'ʃ done bad thingʃ at ʃome point, I think. There iʃ no ʃvch thing aʃ an inherently good perʃon.~ 03:52 GA: anyway yeah im totally gonna romance up nate like a rich otaku in an anime convention 03:52 GA: of course morality is in shades of grey but some greys are darker than others 03:53 GT: ~Well, yov can take comfort in the fact that I'll alwayʃ be a darker ʃhade of grey than yov, whether I like it or not.~ 03:53 GA: hahah no you wont 03:53 GT: ~I think ovr ʃkin toneʃ beg to differ.~ 03:53 GA: racist 03:54 GT: ~I don't think it'ʃ raciʃt if one'ʃ diʃparaging oneʃelf, iʃ it?~ 03:54 GA: hmm 03:54 GA: well it wasnt racist anyway i was just saying that 03:54 GA: so youre right i guess 03:55 GA: i think i need to start being a better person or im gonna be the shittiest arbitrix ever 03:56 GA: though im fairly certain im the only arbitrix ever anyway 03:56 GA: im not entirely sure what an arbitrix *is* 03:56 GT: ~A female arbiter, preʃvmably.~ 03:56 GA: what do arbiters even do 03:57 GA: so far i havent been in a single court nor have i been able to say objection! loudly 03:57 GA: nor have i made any evil mobsters go into diabetic shock so i can slit their throats 03:58 GT: ~I think yovr main role iʃ aʃ a jvdge, really. Theoretically, yov are the higheʃt avthority on deciʃionʃ.~ 03:58 GA: ive always wanted to determine peoples fates hehehe 03:59 GA: when you become a magical girl you should become my deputy 04:00 GA: nate can be the bailiff 04:00 GT: ~Thiʃ ʃeemʃ like the beginningʃ of a very odd ʃet of ʃailor ʃenʃhi, I think.~ 04:01 GA: yeah paired with dragon null and yandere rilsette we should be a crack team of world savers who may as well be on crack for how effective we'll be 04:02 GA: side note: give rilsette meth and see what happens 04:02 GT: ~Who knowʃ what my theme will be at thiʃ point. I waʃ thinking of vʃing the ʃvit Maenam made for me. It ʃeemʃ benign enovgh.~ 04:02 GA: youre not gonna get any superpowers with that 04:02 GA: i mean im a fuckin angel of justice and i didnt get any powers, what are you gonna get, fabulousness? 04:03 GT: ~Poʃʃibly? Maenam'ʃ theme iʃ mail, and ʃhe preʃvmably haʃ ʃOME ʃort of mail-themed power ʃet.~ 04:03 GA: wait what? 04:03 GA: when did that happen 04:04 GA: also are they just gag powers which arent useful at all or are they actual powers which can do damage and require actual rolls 04:04 GT: ~I...I'm not ʃvre, actvally. I can't remember ever hearing abovt it from anyone, come to think of it. I'm abʃolvtely certain that'ʃ her theme, thovgh.~ 04:05 GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ ʃomewhat diʃtvrbing, actvally.~ 04:05 GA: ill just tack that onto my unanswered questions list 04:05 GA: right next to 'why is null such a dick' 04:06 GA: i bet maenam got the blank pen from her too 04:06 GA: and didnt even tell us! 04:06 GA: i for one want to know when my friends can join my magical girl squad of justice 04:07 GT: ~It iʃ odd that ʃhe haʃn't ʃeen fit to divvlge her new powerʃ...or at leaʃt on the conʃciovʃ level, anywayʃ.~ 04:07 GA: w/e 04:09 GA: honestly i just dont get her fashion choices, it must be the culture gap 04:09 GT: ~I think it'ʃ qvite nice, really. Very colorfvl.~ 04:10 GA: eh, the colors are just a bit too gaudy for me 04:10 GA: and as much as i like my bedazzler, its only used ironically in my hands 04:11 GA: im sure it probably makes more sense to you guys, being sea aliens and all 04:13 GA: aw shiiiit kikate liked fashion too, and he was like, better than me 04:13 GA: rip in peace 04:14 GT: ~I ʃhovld check on Kate when I get the chance. It mvʃt be fairly rovgh for her, conʃidering her relationʃhip to Kikate.~ 04:14 GA: ah, so neither you nor beau have told her have you 04:15 GA: didnt occur to either of you to inform kikate's next of kin about his death? 04:15 GA: and yall call me irresponsible 04:15 GA: or, beau mightve told her already like a smart friend who makes sure her friends know when their boyfriend dies 04:15 GA: ill ask her later 04:16 GT: ~I aʃʃvme ʃami'ʃ told her by now. ʃhe ʃaid ʃhe'd inform the reʃt of the hvmanʃ for me.~ 04:16 GA: oh i was just talking to sami earlier 04:16 GA: i brought it up but i was too busy being a downer so she didnt answer it 04:17 GA: im doing no good for anyones morale around here, what with my pessimistic outlook and complete apathy about loss 04:20 GA: uh, well you make sure she knows anyway, okay? 04:21 GA: and dw about being a huge weirdo shipper 04:21 GA: see ya later, alligator! 04:21 GT: ~In a while, crocodile.~ 04:21 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 04:21 --